


Maybe?

by Lesthetic



Category: Liam - Fandom, Louis - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Zayn - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Top!Zayn, bottom!Louis, one direction - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesthetic/pseuds/Lesthetic
Summary: It wasn’t Louis’s fault. Really, it wasn’t. It was just that no one had touched him in ages and he craved some action. And sitting here in the audience watching Zayn do those goddamn hip-thrusts wasn’t helping a bit. What was much worse was the lip-bites and winks. Damn Zayn because he wasn’t even going to fuck Louis later. Of course.* * *After three years of waiting it was quite obvious that Louis would get what he wanted...because he knew exactly how to do that.





	Maybe?

It wasn’t Louis’s fault. Really, it wasn’t. It was just that no one had touched him in ages and he craved some action. And sitting here in the audience watching Zayn do those goddamn hip-thrusts wasn’t helping a bit. What was much worse was the lip-bites and winks. Damn Zayn because he wasn’t even going to fuck Louis later. Of course. 

Back in 2014, Louis and Zayn had realized that having sex with each other was a perfect solution to the horny-ness that being on tour and getting no action brought upon them. Ever since then, they had been friends-with-benefits. On the course of this journey they themselves had not realized that they had fallen crazy in love with each other, and even if they had realized, they would never admit it. All was well. Until, (there is always an ‘until’ isn’t it?) with a massive fight and Zayn’s departure from the band, Louis and Zayn parted ways. It was better for Zayn cause he could actually part ways but only Louis knew how bad it was to go up on the stage missing a vital place every single time. 

Being the stubborn gits they were, none of them had made any move to making things right and thus continued to dwell in their self-inflicted pain. No matter how many times Liam, Niall and Harry made them understand ( “You all are fucking masochists!”, Louis remembers Liam yelling at him.) they never learnt. Louis thought that the break would help, but he still ended up on his bed curled up in a ball hugging Zayn’s shirt every day. Zayn was no better, but they both were coping up…somewhat. 

What brought Louis in this sexually frustrated position was an award-function. Louis had decided not to attend but his second mum, Liam Fucking Payne was hovering above his head and attending the function was much better than undergoing that. What he had not expected was to be seated right in front of where Zayn was about to perform.

“Meet me at my place tomorrow,” Zayn whispered in Louis’s ear later after the function making him shiver. “You talk as if I know where you live nowadays, you arse.”, Louis sneered back, though his heart was jumping on his chest. 

“Don’t stress your pretty ass, Tomlinson. I’ll send you the location.” Zayn said and left the place. He had always been like that, Louis thought, always getting what he wanted and shit.

\+ + +

Louis opened his cupboard the next day. He pulled out his hoodie and jeans and was going to put them on when he saw them. Piled up neatly in the corner were the clothes he used to wear back before the hiatus. Zayn used to love it when he wore those clothes, hell even Louis loved it. With a hammering heart, he pulled out an outfit and slowly wore it. He looked at himself in the mirror. The pink sweater hung loosely on him but the tiny plaid skirt hugged his ass perfectly. Louis used to wear feminine clothes all the time before. But not now. Not since Zayn left him. He twirled around in front of the mirror loving the feeling of these clothes around him. He smiled. He put on his the old converse and set off to the location that Zayn had sent him. 

He sneaked through the back door of Zayn’s apartment making sure that paparazzi did not spot him (he didn’t want to be photographed like this…atleast yet). He bounded up the stairs to stop at Zayn’s door. He heaved a breath and rang the doorbell. Louis almost lost his mind when Zayn opened the door. Sweatpants hung low on Zayn’s tattooed body and his hair was dishevelled. Damn. Zayn scanned Louis from head to toe, feeling himself grow semi-hard already. Louis was looking so innocent and fuck, those legs were going to be the death of him. He pulled Louis inside and slammed him against the wall. 

“What are you doing to me, Tomlinson?”, he whispered trailing his hand along Louis’s cheek. "What are you doing to me, Malik?” Louis asked, gaining a bit of confidence. 

Zayn separated himself from Louis, realizing the close proximity that they were in. Sighing under his breath, Zayn made his way to the kitchen where he had stuff in the microwave. 

Louis pondered for a while. He did not know why Zayn had called him, but the sexual tension between them was overpowering now. Some action wouldn't be bad, Louis thought. They could solve what was broken between them after sex. But he needed it now. Whether they made up or not, Louis fucking needed Zayn’s cock. And he knew the exact way to get it. 

Louis followed Zayn to the kitchen. As Zayn was rummaging through the shelves for something, Louis spotted a bowl of melted chocolate on the platform. He didn't know why, but it turned him on more. He picked up the bowl and dipped a finger into the warm liquid. He had to stifle a moan as the chocolate filled him up with warmth and endearment when he licked it. 

With a hammering heart and a Chocolate Coated Finger, Louis edged towards Zayn who was standing with his back towards him. Louis watched in awe when Zayn’s muscles flexed as he continued to search for something. 

Louis edged even closer to Zayn. He dragged the finger dipped in chocolate along Zayn’s neck making him shiver slightly.

“You’ve got chocolate here...let me clean that up for you…” Louis muttered. He pressed his lips to Zayn’s neck, skimming his tongue all over where he had smeared the chocolate. Zayn turned around. He could see what Louis was doing and fuck, he wanted it. Looking Louis dead in the eyes, Zayn dipped his finger in the bowl and brought it to Louis’s lips. He smeared the chocolate on Louis’s perfectly pink lip. “And you've got chocolate here.” Zayn whispered before attacking the older boys lips. Louis immediately melted into the kiss throwing his arms around Zayn as the Asian grabbed his ass (still making sure that the chocolate in his hand did not spill). God, Zayn had missed that bum. He just loved how voluptuous and soft Louis’s tush-cheeks were and how easily they would mould in his hands when he squeezed them. It was like Louis’s ass was created for Zayn and Zayn only. Pushing his tongue in Louis’s mouth, Zayn lifted him up and took him right to his bedroom. 

He put him on the bed, making Louis bounce on the mattress a bit as he gasped in breathes from all that kissing. Zayn leant onto the bed placing his hands on either side of Louis’s waist. “Why Louis? Why are you starting this when you know that it’s gonna hurt to end?”

“Cause I need you Zayn. I don’t know anything other than the fact that I want you, I want you to pound in me till I see stars, I want you to touch me, Daddy…” Louis whispered biting his lip. Zayn had missed him. He had missed Louis’s big blue eyes, his pink pink lips, his pretty feminine body, his cute giggles, his high-pitched voice, his sassy comments...and him. And here he was with Louis begging him to fuck him. He sat beside Louis and kissed him breathing in his scent. Louis quickly moved on to Zayn’s lap slightly grinding on his hard-on. 

Zayn moved his hands up Louis’s body finally removing his sweater in one go. He stared at the beauty in front of him and flipped them so that Louis lay on the bed under him. He placed his lips on Louis neck, nibbling and kissing till Louis was a writhing mess under him. He went downwards taking Louis’s sensitive nipple in his mouth. He sucked and bit looking at Louis’s pleasure-stricken face through his lashes. Louis was already hard and leaking precome. If Zayn went on like this, he thought, he wouldn’t even last for a minute. He tugged at Zayn’s sweats getting impatient very quickly. Zayn chuckled and pulled them off. Louis palmed at his boner flipping them over again. He pulled down Zayn’s boxers taking his dick in his hand. Zayn looked at him with blown-out pupils, studying his face as Louis took his cock in his mouth. Zayn threw his head back lacing his hand in Louis’s hair as Louis bobbed his head taking Zayn whole. He knew how Zayn liked it, having done that a thousand times before yet wanting to do that a thousand times again. Louis looked so good to Zayn, deepthroating him effortlessly. He bucked his hips involuntarily as Louis swirled his tongue over his tip and Zayn muttered a ‘jesus!’. Louis came off with a pop leaving Zayn gasping and struggling on the bed. He loved the effect that he had on Zayn. “Was I good for you, Daddy?” Louis throatily whispered. He already sounded fucked without Zayn even properly touching him. Zayn brought the older boy up and pushed him on the bed. “So good, baby. So good.” he moaned as precome bubbled out of his rock hard cock. 

“Would you mind getting on all fours, baby? Wanna make you feel so good…” Zayn muttered pulling Louis in for another sloppy kiss. Louis readily obliged, stripping down the skirt and his panties in one go and getting ready on all fours. Zayn stared at him hungrily as Louis’s pink rim clenched and unclenched around nothingness. No amount of sexy girls compared to the boy in front of him and this was what he had been missing for the past three years. And he couldn't wait to ravish Louis now. 

Louis let out an involuntary squeak when he felt Zayn's strong hands grip his cheeks and his tongue press firmly on his hole. Zayn put up a steady pace lapping and pushing his tongue into Louis’s tight hole just the way he knew the older boy liked it. And Louis was in a wet heaven. He couldn't think straight. He had imagined this happening so many times and it was just better than all of that. He clenched at the bed sheets and his mouth lay slightly agape as Zayn continued to eat him out skilfully. And Louis's high pitched moans were just an encouragement for Zayn to go on. “Need to cum, Daddy...please!” Louis cried a second before he was arching his back and cumming in white stripes across his own tummy. Zayn pressed a thumb to Louis's hole as Louis continued to quiver from the strong orgasm. Zayn circled Louis's wet pink rim putting pressure on the correct spots. “Daddy please…” Louis whined as he felt himself getting hard again. Zayn kissed Louis’s back before walking off to bring a bottle of lube. He drizzled a good amount on his fingers before thrusting them together into Louis's waiting hole. Louis's hands let go and he fell to his elbows struggling to cope up with the amount of pleasure that he was in, while Zayn continued to pump into Louis’s ass, scissoring and stretching him out thoroughly. He purposefully grazed Louis’s prostate with light touches. Louis was almost sobbing into the cushion feeling overwhelmed by the euphoric electricity that flowed through him. He was painfully hard again and he knew that only Zayn could do this to him. He groaned when Zayn suddenly pulled out his fingers to lube himself up. 

Zayn aligned himself with Louis's quivering hole sucking in a breathe before pushing his bulbous tip to the older boy’s clenching rim. Louis gasped and struggled as Zayn pushed into his warmness with all his force. Zayn gripped his hips tightly as he threw his head back feeling Louis’s tightness slightly overwhelming. He then he started thrusting, veins popping and all. He nailed Louis's prostate with every single thrust and had the older boy scream into a string of ‘Oh fuck, Daddy!’s. Louis was a sobbing mess with his face buried in the mattress as Zayn continued to pound into him at an animalistic pace. “Cum with me baby…” Zayn panted before screaming a ‘Louis!’ as he emptied his load into the other boy. Louis came not long after bursting into high-pitched profanities. Zayn pulled out of him watching with wonder-waiting eyes, his own cum dribble out of Louis’s wrecked hole. 

Louis fell into the mattress breathing heavily as he felt Zayn lie next to him. Now that was what he call Amazing Sex. He was surprised when he felt Zayn’s arms wrap around him but he was no one to complain for he had missed their warmth. 

“Maybe I should call you home more often.” Zayn muttered against his neck and Louis hummed in response. “And maybe we can go on a drive in that convertible in your garage…” Louis whispered smiling lightly. “Okay. And then maybe I'll bake you a cake”

“And maybe I'll let you take me to bed again.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Zayn muttered closing his eyes relishing the feeling of the boy in his arms. Maybe they’ll sort it out later. Maybe they’ll not fight anymore. Who knows, but one can dream, can’t he?

-HalizaTomran


End file.
